


I Need a New Partner in Crime Again

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Remus Sanders(mentioned, Creativity | Roman Sanders(mentioned), Deceit Sanders(mentioned, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts | Remus Sanders(mentioned), Morality | Patton Sanders(mentioned), Superheros, Superpowers AU, Supervillains, kidnapping(non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76





	I Need a New Partner in Crime Again

Virgil held perfectly still as he listened to quiet shuffles of movement around the room. He could feel the rope digging into his wrists, and he was fairly sure the shuffles belonged to rats, although he wondered where the accompanying smell of pee had gone. A door creaked open behind him, and he held his head stiffly forward, straining to get a clue about what was happening. He stiffened as he felt someone’s fingers on his head, then relaxed when he realized they were undoing the blindfold. They held it in place for a moment.

“I want to be perfectly clear. I am not going to hurt you unless you attempt to hurt me or escape. Attempting escape will include screaming to try to alert civilians to launch an investigation. It won’t work, anyway. Do you understand?” The blindfold dropped away at his nod and he looked at the area in front of him while the gag was undone. The wall seemed to be made up of tires, and the quiet shuffles of movement seemed to come from the large cage holding guinea pigs on his right. In front of him was a chair and a desk with a desk lamp. The gag dropped away and the person came around to sit calmly in the chair. Virgil did a double take. It was Logic. They still had on bandages from their last fight. Virgil deflated slightly as he realized that meant that there was probably some sort of neutralizing agent in the ropes. He had been planning to entertain his kidnapper for a bit then bust out and find Deceit, but that would be a lot harder without his trusty spears.

“Are you hungry?” Logic asked, pushing a plate of apple slices towards him.

“How do I know they’re not poisoned? And how would I eat them, anyways?”

“I could eat half that you chose, and I don’t have the reputation for being a mechanical genius for nothing.”

“Alright, so how do I know you don’t have the antidote on you and whenever I choose a poisoned one you discreetly give yourself the antidote?”

“That’s fair enough,” Logic replied and ate an apple slice, “Now, I imagine this isn’t the most comfortable arrangement for you, so I’ll get straight to the point. I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition that required kidnapping me?”

“No, that was Creativity. I asked him to get you and neutralize your powers without harming you.”

“How do I know you’re not using your powers to make me feel secure?”

“First off, I don’t have the power of mind control, second off, you’re able to feel those doubts, third off, do you know what this is?”

“A neutralization bracelet, two of them.”

“Is that better?” Logic asked, snapping them into place around his own wrist.

“How do I know Creativity and Morality aren’t watching and using their powers?”

“Powers can’t go through walls, Paranoia. I can turn you around to see the closed door.”

“Then do it.”

To Virgil’s faint surprise, Logic did. The door was firmly shut.

“Is that better?” “If there’s nothing there why am I still tied up?”

“Would you rather be untied with neutralization bracelets on?” Logic asked, producing two more bracelets.

“Yes.”

“Do you promise not to remove the bracelets, attack, or run away?”

“Yes.” Logic loosened the ropes binding Virgil’s wrists, snapped on the bracelets, then undid the rest of the rope. Virgil stood and stretched, then walked in a circle around the desk. Logic watched him closely, but made no move to stop him as he looked at the guinea pigs. There were three of them, all with longish fur and with almost identical patterns of an orangish red, black, and white. Virgil walked back to the desk and sat down on the arm rest of the chair he had been tied up with his feet on the seat.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Logic muttered and sat in his own chair.

“Let’s hear this proposition.”

“I’ve looked at your files. All the fights you’ve been in have had minimal civilian casualties and target areas such as police stations and military training areas. It seems to be you’re against the government rather than simply corrupted by power.”

A large file landed in front of Virgil and he picked it up. He flipped through newspaper clippings and official reports on his fights as Paranoia, and a picture of him in full get up along with his pseudonym, his partner(Deceit), his main opponents(Logic, Morality, Creativity(hero)), his affiliation(villain), and a list of all the fights he had been in, and a header that said “People Killed” with nothing underneath. He briefly wondered why they had to specify Creativity was a hero, but decided to pose the more important question first.

“What’s this for?”

“Recently a new villain has become active. He’s been attacking many of the poorer districts of the city, which I understand you come from.” A smaller file landed in front of Virgil and he picked it up. The name said Creativity, although it clarified that there was a hero by the same name. It said they had no partners, his main opponents were Logic, Morality, and Creativity(hero), and that his affiliation was also villain. He passed over the list of fights and names under the “People Killed” header and flipped to the pictures. The first one made anger spark in his belly as he recognized a playground. The second one was a picture of a green construct impaling a police officer, which made him uneasy, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel bad for the people he was working against. Still, they didn’t deserve to die. He flipped to the third picture and froze. He looked at the street name and addresses stamped at the top of the page, practically scorching a hole through the page as he looked for what he desperately hoped wasn’t there.

“That’s my house! What are you doing when he’s on the loose? That’s my house!”

“Paranoia!”

“What?” Virgil demanded, slamming his hands down on the desk and sending papers flying. His smarting wrists drove him back enough to actually hear Logic’s next words.

“I’m trying to recruit help. We’re already stretched thin, so my team is the only one dealing with him, and it’s not enough. Am I correct in assuming you wouldn’t be opposed to an alliance to defeat him?”

“Yeah. Yeah, count me in. But you probably shouldn’t call me Paranoia. That would be weird to see that I’m your sidekick and primary opponent.”

“I was going to mention that, actually. The authorities don’t know about this meeting or my plan to recruit you to help with the villainous Creativity.”

“Wait, you, a hero, are breaking the law?”

“The law doesn’t say I can’t do it. That’s a logical fallacy, but we really do need help.”

“Alright, you can call me Anxiety.” Logan pulled a file down and opened it. Inside was a blank version of what had been inside the ones for him and Creativity(Villain). He wrote Anxiety under name, hero under affiliation, Creativity(Villain) to his main opponents, and Creativity(Hero), Logic, and Morality to his partners.

“Only for this villain! Understand?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m putting a lot of trust in you right now that you actually want to destroy him and that you won’t arrest me right after. I’m telling you right now that if you break that trust, I’ll break your bones, understand?”

“I would expect nothing less. If you break our trust that you won’t attack us during the investigation, fight, and the calm afterwards, we won’t hesitate in arresting you, attacking you, or otherwise harming your wellbeing.”

“Deal.” Logic took off his bracelets and held out his hand. Virgil took off his bracelets and shook it. Faint shocks leapt into the air from where their two powers met after being restrained for so long, and their hands stuck together for a second even when they pulled apart. Virgil couldn’t help but think something more than a business deal had been struck that night.


End file.
